


Birthday Bimbo Muffin

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: There’s no birthday gift quite like suspicious muffins! Surely consuming it will be, like, totally fine and stuff, right?





	Birthday Bimbo Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Uber Anne using their characters, mainly their OC Ash. You can check them and more of their art out here: https://theuberanne.tumblr.com/
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/21/18.
> 
> Part of a short story marathon I hosted on my blog.

“To Ash, from a friend” the birthday card read.

Ash was surprised. Not only had someone successfully broken into her apartment, they’d also left behind a birthday gift of all things!

Ash had just returned from running errands dressed in what for her was pedestrian attire. A tight pair of blue jeans wrapped up her rump for a nice display of her cute caboose. This was chosen as opposed to one of the many outrageously short mini skirts she had tucked away for spicier nights. The only real mild flavor to them outside of an attractive ass in narrow confines were the hints of her thong coming out the top of her garment’s waist. She was still bearing a little bit of midriff given with her choice of purple shirt for the day, but nothing too risque. For now. Maybe that’d change once she arranged plans tonight for some sexy birthday shenanigans, but she had other matters to attend to first. Of course, she was eager to get into more comfortable clothes now that she was in the privacy of her own living space, but this little gift had redirected all her attention!

A neon pink muffin wrapped in a magenta wrapper sat on a plate at Ash’s countertop. It looked pretty nice for sure, but Ash was still concerned. What sort of stranger does this to someone? How did that person know her birthday? …Well, the birthday card was rather nice. The whole message inside it was handwritten in a fancy cursive font. Perhaps she was being overly paranoid. This was all likely a lovely surprise gift from a friend! Why not enjoy it?

Ash grabbed the muffin, heading towards her desktop chair to kick back and relax. Halfway there, she took a bit of the treat. It simply looked too good to resist any longer.

She was on point with her judgement of how good it looked. Ash’s pupils stretched wide as her taste buds made first contact with the treat. A sudden rush of energy shot through her, not unlike tasting a new candy for the first time as a child. Wow, this tasted wonderful! Ash couldn’t help but grip her cheeks and smile at the delightful taste! It was so pillowy, light, and sugary. It felt like it was melting in her mouth!

No sooner had the first bite been sent down her esophagus did she bring the muffin back to her face and take a huge second bite. It tasted even better the second time! Ash hurriedly snacked on the muffin as she sat down to check her phone. For a while, she sat there in her own little world, snacking on the tastiest treat she’d ever enjoyed while her screen flashed bright. So relaxing. So calm.

Hmm… Ash felt a bit weird eating the muffin. Her thoughts were increasingly… clear? No, clear wasn’t the right word. It felt like she could focus on each individual thought passing in and out of her head more, but it felt like the volume of her thoughts was lowering somehow. Was it taking away all the unimportant stuff in the world so she could focus? No, that wasn’t it either. It felt more like the same information was feeding through her mind, just a few moments or seconds too slow.

One thing that she was constantly able to perceive though, was just how good this muffin tasted! She’d really never had anything like it, really. Fluffy, juicy, packed with some delectable sort of taste she could hardly describe. It tasted sort of like… bubble gum? Or no, a Lollipop? What odd flavors! Or wait, did it really taste like that or did she just want those all of a sudden? What a weird thought! Bubble gum flavored muffins!?

“Ehehehehe~!” Ash giggled aloud in her seat, laughing at her silly train of thought. Wow, she was thinking about other cute pink foods while eating this, how dumb! Bubble gum later, muffin now. Why did she really even want bubble gum? Well, popping it was always so much fun. Plus, she felt like she almost heard something popping. If she focused intently she could juuust barely make out the noise… Hmm, where was it? She could hear it but not see it! No matter which way she turned her head, that bubbly popping noise kept sounding the same, as if it was between her ears!

…Oh wow, did she just do that giggle out loud!? Wow, she was acting so dumb! Who giggled at their own thoughts? That’s so silly! That was weird. So weird that Ash was sent into another mini giggle fit at the thought.

Wow, she never did this! What was, like, going on? Like, it can’t be that bad if it makes her happy and laughy, Ash reasoned. Probably too paranoid again. It was best not to worry about it now. Just enjoy life, y’know? Kick back and have a snack.

That silly train of thought from earlier was steadily maturing into a silly train wreck of stupid. Ash was hardly focused on any thought that didn’t involve perceiving something she was immediately tasting or seeing.

Maybe she ought to be concerned about that. Or, well, she might be concerned if she could summon the mental energy to piece together her mental capabilities really were rapidly draining. No, all she could really focus on now was birthday muffins. Super tasty! Really nice. Good. Keep eating!

Only about a quarter of the muffin top was left now. Whenever she wasn’t chewing, Ash was leaking silly bimbo giggles out of her lips. It was, like, totally the best birthday ever so far!

Ash was a little worried though. Weren’t sweets like this supposed to be bad for your body? Surely it was fine to indulge this once, but she definitely shouldn’t make a habit of it! Already, she felt heavier from eating the muffin… but that hardly deterred her! She’d suffer whatever consequences there may be later, everything was just too good right now!

That sensation of feeling heavier was spot on, though it wasn’t a weight in her stomach or fat developing that were the culprits. The muffin was molding her body like a clay doll, adding and redistributing body mass as it pleased. Each little chew seemed to send ripples through her chest, expanding it. Budding hormonal tits turned to a respectable bust with just those few first bites. As more and more was consumed, Ash nearing completion of the treat, her tits grew even larger and larger. Soon her shirt that started showing her midriff at her belly button was climbing up her torso, desperately trying to contain the huge heaving F-cup udders still growing on her chest. 

Despite the new weight ballooning at her front, Ash just kept eating the muffin. Mentally, she realized what was happening. She needed to stop immediately! She just had to stop eating the muffin and… Mmmh… It was super hard to reason what to do next! Ash decided it was probably a better idea not to stress herself out and just keep eating the snack.

The muffin was so dainty and light to eat. It felt like every bit she swallowed left her stomach feeling only more empty! There was some truth to that. With every mouthful that went to her stomach, her tummy was squeezed as if it was in an invisible corset. Her waist thinned, her breasts perked up, and her thighs took a new shape. Where modest proportions once sat on her lower half, now a jiggly bimbo butt and thighs capable of an impressive gap took root. How her already taut jeans hadn’t ripped yet from these changes was a mystery. Ash felt it, but she really didn’t know what to make of the sensation. She chose to take it as a sign to keep eating.

Another sort of feeling started brewing inside her. It was this sort of intense horniness she’d hardly felt before, some limitless libido she’s gotten glimpses of only from her longest sessions locked in chastity. And the sensation only grew more intense as she popped the last of the muffin in her mouth. Blood wasn’t really surging towards her dick, it was more a mental arousal. Her hips were gyrating little by little.

She wanted to fuck. ….No, not just fuck. She wanted rounds and rounds of ball draining rutting with some fat dicked cutie. She wanted a massive throbbing cock turning her plump fuckable ass into a proper gaping cunt. She wanted to get nearly broken in half and scream in delight from a pecker pounding her p-spot raw. And she’d giggle all the while like a good little bimbo whore, just to show she wanted more and more.

Without a doubt if her panties were off and a vaguely phallic object was pressed against her butt, she’d be angling the thing against her pucker and bouncing on it like a lunatic. Her prostate was already a go-to pleasure center, but under the effects of a mouthful of bimbo muffin, it was a red hot erogenous zone. Ash figured just a few pumps up and down a firm shaft would have her drooling fluid from her cock in thick spurts.

Ash’s hips shuffled nervously. Her tiny cocklette was starting to ooze pre just from the vivid fuckscape developing in her mind. Her head was racing with fantasies about getting down on her knees and choking on dick, having guys with uber thick shafts stretch her beyond her limit, a whole crowd of horny cocks stroking as fast as they could to her…

Ash was so absorbed in her fantasies that she hardly noticed she was about to eat the wrapper the muffin came in. She barely caught herself! One hand tossed the wrapper into a waste basket. The other shot between her legs to fondle her semi-erect pecker. 

She was surprised how, like, totally good it felt to just pop gum in her mouth. She figured she really wanted something in her mouth at, like, all times possible. Having something in her mouth felt totally natural. Maybe she could find something thicker in a bit…

A vibration suddenly rocked Ash’s body. Gosh, that felt wonderful! She sat there for a second enjoying what little stimulus that sudden sensation provided her pent up, needy, bimbo body without even considering what might be the source of it. Only once it stopped then started once more did it finally dawn on her. That was her phone!

Ash quickly dove a hand into her jeans pocket and opened her phone.

“Like, heeeey~!” Ash greeted the person on the phone. Ash was surprised at the sound of her voice! She didn’t remember sounding so stupid and bimbo-ey, but it was, like, totally cute.

“Hey there, Ash!” A woman’s voice greeted her. “Did you like your birthday present?”

“Oh, totally! It was, like, super tasty and stuff.” Ash replied, a giggle trailing off of her answer.

“Great! Glad you like it. Don’t worry, it’ll all wear off in like a day or so, but I thought you’d like the next part when you’re all bimboed up and horny.” The woman answered back.

“Oooh, next part?” Ash oogled back.

The woman on the phone resumed speaking. “Yeah, I set up a fun night for you in a special room in the sex toy shop. Found some of the biggest dicks in town ready to give you a good time. Some plastic, some flesh. They get a giddy whore for the night and you can keep whatever toys you sink your ass down on!”

“Oh, that’s, like, so nice! Yeah, I’ll totally be there soon!” Ash cheered. “Say, uhh… who are you by the way?”

The voice on the phone continued. “Oh, the names Muffin! I made that-”

“Eheheheheh~!” Ash interrupted, giggling uncontrollably “You’re not the muffin silly! I just ate the muffin!”

“Well no that’s my… You know what, I can explain it once the effect of what you ate runs out. Until now, get dressed! We’ll have someone picking you up in a bit.” The voice replied before hanging up.

Ash stood up and got straight to work looking as cute as possible. Off her jeans went, a lavender skirt that only hid 80% of her ass replacing the garment. Her purple shirt was good as is… nah, it was too big! Like, this was her shirt for being not-sexy! Even if it was at her underboob now, why should she wear it now? Instead, her normal shirt for clubbing came on. Previously, this number was a sultry thing that stopped just short of her tits. Now with her massive bimbo titties, the garment just barely managed to conceal her nipples, areolas popping out underneath the orchid shirt. A fresh layer of lipstick and mascara to match her purple clothing and her face was done. Her locks of black hair were already in those darling pigtails, so not much to fiddle with now!

Black stockings ran up her legs as her outfit neared completion. Lastly her feet sunk into pretty lavender heels. Ash was surprised how easy it was to walk with these! Normally she tripped all the time in these, but something today felt different! Heck, it felt more awkward walking barefoot than with these on; these heels felt like a natural extension of her foot! Ash wondered why that was. Or, rather, she attempted to think about why walking in heels was so natural, before her bimbofied brain just crapped out and focused on how nice the pretty shoes looked.

Ash was out the door soon after, a ride waiting to pick her up for that promised night of fun. Ash was beaming as her whorish body trotted towards the passenger’s seat. This was, like, totally the best birthday ever!


End file.
